


Minho and Thomas Enjoy a Night Out

by verum_et_mendacium



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verum_et_mendacium/pseuds/verum_et_mendacium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas drags Minho to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho and Thomas Enjoy a Night Out

Thomas has Minho grinding up against him to the beat of the music blaring throughout the club as he kisses his way down Minho’s neck. “Minho fuck I can’t take it anymore.”

Minho smirks at him looking back over his should and grinding back even harder. “Then how about we go somewhere and take care of your problem.”

Thomas squeezes his hips. “Fuck yes.”

With that their stumbling into the bathroom in the back; which takes a lot longer than you’d think when you can’t stop shoving each other up against the wall to kiss them senseless. But they make it and Thomas pulls Minho to the last stall locking the door behind them and shoving him into the wall farthest from the door. He runs his hands up and down Minho’s sides and doesn’t understand how he’s not quaking with the need to feel Minho’s skin; to feel Minho stretched tight around him. “I need you to be quiet for me baby.” Thomas whispers against Minho’s lips before sliding his tongue in and mapping out Minho’s mouth before pulling away licking Minho’s lips. The only sounds that could be heard were heavy breathing and muffled music from outside. 

Thomas uses a single finger to trace along the edge of Minho’s pants before sliding his hands up underneath Minho’s shirt to his sides, chest, and lower back. Minho grabs his hips to pull them closer to his and rolls against him making both moan at the hardness they can feel straining the other’s jeans.

They stay just like that for a while moving against each other. Minho using one hand to take Thomas’s face and pull it closer to his. They press lips firmly together once, twice, three times in chaste, but no less demanding, needy, begging, kisses. Thomas brushes his lips down Minho’s jaw line stopping to suck at the point where jaw meets neck, a sweet spot, making the rhythm of Minho’s hips falter and then get faster. 

“Thomas…Thomas come on. Off.” Minho says fumbling with Thomas’s belt as Thomas licks and bites gently at his neck. Minho pushes Thomas so his back is against the opposite side of the stall and drops to his knees. And Thomas isn’t sure which jumps higher his heart of his cock. Tugging Thomas’s pants down his cock pops out hard and red against his stomach. Minho closes a hand around it, lightly and smoothly pumping. 

“Min…fuck.” Is all Thomas can manage to get out throat closed tight in anticipation. Minho smiles up at Thomas through his eyelashes and softly kisses the tip before licking all around the head and digging a rough swipe of his tongue along the slit. Thomas groans; determination the only thing keeping his head from dropping back at the sight. Without any more preamble Minho swallows him down as far as he can go. Thomas’s hands fly to Minho’s hair tugging just a little and he thinks he and Minho are so lucky neither has a gag reflex. Minho keeps a steady pace of slow long pulls until Thomas finally succumbs to throwing his head back against the wall and starts to pump his hips. Minho’s hands, one of which was playing with Thomas's balls and wow he was going to miss that, come up to be placed on Thomas’s thighs, not restraining just grounding himself. It’s permission. Giving another groan, although really he hasn’t stopped in a while, Thomas looks down clutching at Minho’s hair and uses all his will power not to cum right there at the sight of Minho, eyes closed and moaning around his cock as Thomas fucks his face. As Thomas pulls him down until Minho’s lips are at the base of him Minho hums and swallows, Thomas’s dick heavy on his tongue and his own throbbing in his pants, leaking, he knows.

Thomas pulls Minho off with a slick slurp and a pop and to his feet before pushing him back against the wall and Mino can feel the music pounding through it as Thomas crowds him and devours his mouth; his hands roughly getting rid of Minho’s pants before fisting around his dick. Minho moans his appreciation into Thomas’s mouth. 

“So good. God Min. So good. Such a pretty mouth. Sweet mouth.” Thomas babbles after he parts lips with Minho and begins nipping at is ear.

One hand reaches around to Minho’s ass and a single finger slides down the crack to his hole. _Fuck._ Minho thinks pushing back onto it. _Where did he get lube from?_ Minho gasps as Thomas slides his finger in; slowly not stopping until he’s knuckle deep. “Fuck. Thomas. More.”

Thomas stretches him open with one, two, three fingers and Minho is leaning forward onto Thomas's chest and gyrating his hips. Thomas pulls his fingers out sliding them across Mino’s skin to his hips relishing the feeling of Minho’s puckered hole twitching like it wants nothing more than to suck them back in. Hands gripping Minho’s hips he leans him back to rest against the wall as Thomas lifts him up and Minho wraps his legs around Thomas’s waist.

“Are you ready for me baby?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, Hurry.” Minho says the breathy words against Thomas’s cheek holding him close.

Thomas rests the head of his dick against Minho’s hole and slowly pushes inside. Thomas is big, the biggest Minho’s ever had and by the end their both panting, Thomas grabbing hard at Minho’s ass to stop himself from immediately pounding into the tightness and heat, Minho tense and biting his lip trying to adjust to the feeling of Thomas’s thick girth inside, and long, _god he’s so deep_. The thought makes him shudder, makes him relax and give in.

“Move.” Minho moans giving demanding little bites to Thomas’s jaw.

Thomas pulls out so slow Minho can feel every inch of him dragging against his insides as it happens before the quick burn and feeling of fullness as Thomas plunges back in to the hilt. “Fuck! Thomas! Ah!”

They go like that for a while Thomas taking every opportunity to adjust the angle of his thrusts until-“Ahhh! Unh! There! There! Thomas!” Minho shouts throwing his head back against the wall, body trembling and hands holding tight to Thomas’s shoulders. Thomas licks his lips and pulls out only to snap his hips forward making sure to slide his length against Minho’s prostate on the returning thrust before groaning and sucking at Minho’s neck to hide his smirk. Minho’s feels it anyway and he’d have something to say if he could say anything past the pleasure at this point.

Thomas leans forward to whisper in Minho’s ear. "Shh. Quiet. Unless you want to get caught?“

Minho can’t even answer him; can only focus on the steady thrusts of Thomas’s cock as he gives a half hearted glare in reply while biting his lip to try to keep the moans in. Thomas chuckles breathing hard and not unaffected himself. He kisses Minho’s cheek then the edge of his berry red lips then biting softly into his plump bottom lip and tugging gently. Thomas wants to savor every piece of Minho, every bite and flush and sigh.

Thomas slows down, but hits harder and Minho thinks he’ll go up in flames from the searing heat of Thomas’s cock inside him. They rarely feel so complete then pressed chest to chest against each other like they’re trying to melt into the other and bemoaning the failing but loving to try and try again.

Minho leans forward pulling Thomas in as well to rest their foreheads against each other whispering "Faster.” Thomas speeds up again and they’re clutching tight; wound up in each other like an unbreakable knot Minho’s legs crossed at Thomas’s back guiding Thomas back into himself again and again chasing each other to their climax. 

Minho stares into Thomas eyes, panting breaths mingling, coiled so tight he thinks he’ll break. And then he does. And it’s a wave of white noise. Like an actual wave of water is crashing through his bones as he paints Thomas’s and his own chests with his cum. He comes back down to Thomas’s mouth, not even a kiss just lips against lips and a lazy dance of tongues. He falls back to earth on the wave of Thomas’s groan and Thomas balls deep, dick pulsing and the indescribable sensation of Thomas cumming inside him, each jet of seed filling him with heat sending shivers up his spine.

Minho cums and Thomas bites down on his neck hard, marking this treat as solely his own. Thomas quickly moves back to Minho’s lips licking his mouth open and giving one last thrust before cumming himself with Minho’s walls like tight hot velvet wrapped around him and the feeling of electricity like sugar rough friction coursing through his muscles. 

They cool to a simmer and then just comforting warmth sharing slowing breaths foreheads back to leaning against each other. “So…fun right?”

Minho laughs softly. “Yes fun. I still don’t like dancing but if it always ends like this we can definitely come back. Not looking forward to walking back to your car across a crowded club with filled with your cum though.” Minho chuckles and shakes his head at the excited twitch of Thomas’s dick still within him. “You’re insatiable.”

“So are you. We’re perfect for each other.”

“Of course we are. but nope. At least not until we get home.”

Thomas gives a good natured sigh with a smile and a quick peck on the lips starting to pull out only to be stopped by the tightening of Minho’s legs around him. 

“No. Go sit down.” Thomas does as Minho says taking a seat on the toilet cover and humming as he settles deeper into Minho. “Just a little bit longer. I want to feel you in me just a while longer.” Minho speaks leaning his head on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas smiles and buries his own face into the crook of Minho’s neck. Yes they can wait just a few moments more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing with sex as the main focus/only point of the story. I hope I did well and that you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
